Making-of: Winx Club (antes Musa y Riven)
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Iginio reúne al elenco para el rodaje de la segunda temporada de las Winx Club. Jamás pensaron Riven y Musa que el posible romance de sus personajes en la serie Winx traspasara las cámaras y ocurrió. Sin embargo, el final no fue el esperado y ahora, después de tres años, la serie que los unió, vuelve a juntarlos de nuevo.
1. Prólogo

Musa y Riven

 **Nota: Las Winx Club no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran Iginio Straffi.**

 **No sé si esta historia es un AU o no, ya que está dentro del universo de las Winx pero será como si de verdad la serie existiera.**

Prólogo

Amaneció en la ciudad de Nueva York un día hermoso. La gente se levantó y comenzó su rutina como cualquier otro día de verano. Lo que pocos avecinaban era que en las noticias de la mañana, el presentador iba a dar la noticia que sin duda daría mucho de que hablar.

 _Los estudios centrales de la productora nos han confirmado lo que ya se hablaba entre rumores y murmullos desde hace varias semanas. Nos han confirmado que las reuniones han llegado a buen puerto y que se espera contar con el elenco principal de la primera temporada para la realización de la segunda_ -el presentador se aclaró la garganta-. _Señoras y señores, para principios de septiembre aquella serie que supuso un hito entre los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes volverá. Sí, me estoy refiriendo a la gran serie Las Winx Club. La directora de la productora…_

A lo lejos, en un ático de la quinta avenida, la cantante más reconocida del país miraba las noticias, removiendo el chocolate de su taza. Llevaba así un buen rato con la mirada perdida. Desde luego, la noticia a ella no le inquietaba en lo más mínimo. Ya sabía que habría una segunda temporada de las Winx Club, la serie que supuso el despegue de ella y de sus compañeros de reparto. Musa miró por el gran ventanal de su habitación. Una brisa de aire movió su larga melena y ella suspiró. Sí, volvería a ver a la mayoría de sus amigos: a Sky, a Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Brandon… Amigos con los que empezó una aventura hacía tres años y que los había convertido en artistas y estrellas. Pero, sin duda, volvería a verlo a _él,_ a ese engreído y orgulloso chico del que se enamoró perdidamente tras las cámaras de la primera temporada, sentimiento que en algún fue recíproco y que culminó en cierta esperanza para ella, pero al final las cosas acabaron de una forma horrible tanto para ella como para _él,_ Riven. Terminó de tomarse el chocolate y se vistió. Le esperaba un día largo en la discográfica

También a lo lejos, en cierto gimnasio, un joven golpeaba el saco de boxeo, como hacía todas las mañanas. Riven atacaba el saco como si fuera el enemigo. Antes de convertirse en el orgulloso y oscuro especialista de la serie, fue uno de los mejores boxeadores del país, pero al final, por una lesión en el brazo tuvo que retirarse a la temprana edad de veinte años. Su incorporación a la serie fue una ayuda caída del cielo. La prensa y los medios de comunicación vieron en él a un gran actor y él se sentía orgulloso de su papel, pero jamás imaginó que la ficción que representaba con aquella joven de piel blanca y ojos azules daría un gran paso y se convertiría en realidad, pero un error suyo acabó con todo.

Sin embargo, el destino cruel y caprichoso volvería a reunirlos nuevamente en aquella serie que los reunió siendo jóvenes e inexpertos y sin duda, jamás llegarían a pensar que su reencuentro les iba a traer tantas sorpresas como desengaños.


	2. Capítulo 1

Musa y Riven

NOTA:

Cursiva: rodaje de la serie.

Letra en mayúscula y en negrita: indicación del capítulo que se rodará.

Paréntesis: breve resumen del argumento de la escena.

 **Las Winx Club no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran genio Iginio Straffi.**

.

Capítulo 2

—¡Musa!—todos se levantaron y la rodearon para saludarla. Pronto volvieron a sus asientos y tras un breve repaso de lo dicho antes a Musa, todos cogieron el libreto para comentar las nuevas líneas. En ese momento, cuando la intérprete del hada de la música levantó la mirada, el intérprete del especialista de espíritu rencoroso y vengativo la miró.

Iginio carraspeó la garganta y en seguida todos lo miraron.

—Bien. Comencemos—Iginio se sentó en la silla y todos abrieron los libretos. Tenían un día muy duro por delante.

Al medio día, las chicas bajaron a la cafetería del edificio y no tardaron en ponerse al día de sus nuevos proyectos.

—Musa, ¿cuándo sale el Cd?—Bloom, la autodenominada fan número 1 de Musa, no podía resistir más y le lanzó la pregunta que todos sus fans se hacían.

—Pronto—le guiñó el ojo, pero a la pelirroja no le bastó esa respuesta.

—Musa, no puedes dejarme así.

—Bloom, no puede decir nada hasta que el disco esté lo suficientemente avanzado. He firmado un contrato.

La intérprete del hada del fuego siguió con sus ruegos hasta que el grupo de chicos hizo acto de presencia. Todas las chicas giraron sus cabezas y lanzaron piropos y silbidos. Sky y Brandon se sonrojaron y buscaron sillas para unirse.

—¿Y Timmy?—Tecna buscó a su novio en la ficción pero no lo halló.

—Se ha ido. Tenía que seguir con los ensayos de _Hamlet—_ comentó Brandon.

Tecna asintió ante lo dicho y Bloom pudo apreciar en su mirada cierto matiz de tristeza. Quizá fueron imaginaciones suyas.

El resto de la tarde fue aprovechado para tomar las medidas al elenco en relación a los nuevos trajes y vestimentas. Cuando Musa salió del vestuario, Laura, la asistente la encontró y le comunicó que fuera al despacho de Iginio. Asintió y se encaminó a la última planta.

Riven salió del vestuario dedicado al elenco masculino y observó a Musa enfilarse hacia el ascensor. Sintió la tentación de llamarla y saludarla al menos, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Bajó la mano y vio como Musa lo miraba de frente, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban. Hundió sus hombros y dio un paseo por las instalaciones. Las medidas para su nuevo traje ya habían sido tomadas y las grabaciones empezarían en tres días, con lo que ya se había agenciado del guion para los primeros episodios. Pasó por los platos nuevos que contenían los decorados de la habitación de los especialistas, así como otros nuevos que llevarían a los protagonistas a nuevas aventuras.

—MYR—

Musa salió del despacho de Iginio contenta. ¡Iba a colaborar de nuevo en la banda sonora de la segunda temporada!

Cuando las puertas del ascensor, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Riven. Éste dudó sobre si entrar en el ascensor, pero al final lo hizo. Musa le sonrió y apretó con fuerza los papeles que Iginio le había dado.

—Menudo revuelo se ha montado por la nueva temporada—dijo Riven intentando romper el hielo.

—¡Sí!—concluyó Musa.

Riven miró los botones del ascensor. Cuando la había visto en el ascensor, su corazón dio un vuelco y decidió entrar. La miró de reojo y apreció lo poco que había cambiado: quizá le había crecido la melena, pero su piel seguía blanca e inmaculada y sus ojos azules brillaban como siempre. Por su parte Musa también lo observó: músculos de infarto, pelo desafiante y piel bronceada.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al parking, Musa fue la primera en salir. Se despidió con un tímido "adiós" y subió al coche. Riven no tuvo tiempo de responderle, pero sonrió. Salió del ascensor y anduvo a la moto recordando cómo fue el momento en que sus dos personajes en la ficción se conocieron.

 _Hace dos años…_

La directora dijo las palabras mágicas y empezó el rodaje del capítulo:

—¡Acción!

 **CAPÍTULO 4. ESCENA DEL ACCIDENTE DE LA NAVE**

(Las Winx se encuentran en un bosque. Oyen un ruido en el aire y se asustan)

— _Mirad. ¡Una nave de Fuente Roja!_

— _¡Vamos a ver! —dijo Stella._

— _¡Deprisa! ¡Puede que necesiten ayuda!—apremió Bloom. Las Winx club llegaron hasta donde había caído la nave_

— _¿Estáis todos bien?—quiso saber Flora._

— _Sí—respondió Brandon._

— _¿Es que no se ve o qué?—el altanero de Riven respondió de mala gana. Su actitud chulesca llamó la atención de Musa. La mirada de curiosidad también fue respondida por el borde especialista._

— _Todos estamos bien, gracias—observó la nave y descubrió el gran agujero de la superficie del transporte—¡Oh, no!_

En aquel momento y por indicaciones del guion, la observó detenidamente. Sus moños delataban una cara perfilada y perfecta y la ropa que usó en la escena dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bien trabajadas en el gimnasio. El resto de las actrices también llevaban la misma indumentaria, pero ella era distinta a todas las demás para él. Cuando terminó la escena, la directora lo felicitó porque había conseguido impregnar con la mirada, el sentimiento que buscaba. Riven no supo qué decir. Simplemente, había seguido el guion, pero cuando vio el capítulo por la televisión, percibió los pequeños detalles de su actuación. No obstante, también se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo había mirado a él.

Por su parte, Musa apoyó el codo en la ventana del coche. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las preguntas del chófer sobre a qué hora debía pasar a buscarla. Simplemente, dejó divagar su mente en una escena de la primera temporada que fue rodada en las calles de Nueva York:

 **CAPÍTULO 9. ESCENA DE LA PELEA DE MUSA CON LAS BRUJAS.**

(Musa, enfadada con Stella, decide irse a la ciudad para aclarar sus sentimientos por Riven. Descubre al especialista con Darcy en un bar)

— _¡Basta! ¡Parad!—Musa corrió hasta el callejón. Movió los brazos para espantar el humo de los ataques. Finalmente se paró frente a Riven—. Riven, ayúdame, por favor._

— _¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?—Riven le enseñó una risa socarrona y cruzó los brazos._

 _Musa, decepcionada por la respuesta, huyó hasta llegar al final del callejón:_

— _¡No! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Estoy atrapada!_

 _En ese momento, descendieron Icy y Stormy._

— _¿Parece que has llegado al final del camino, hada?—dijo Icy triunfante._

Musa sacudió la cabeza. No fue su mejor escena y la directora pidió repetirla para enfocar mejor sus emociones como chica traicionada. Antes de repetir la escena, Riven entró en el camerino y le preguntó si quería practicar. Ella accedió aunque tímidamente. Desde que comenzaron las grabaciones, siempre que tenía que estar con Riven, su corazón latía muy rápido y le costaba concentrarse. No sabía si empezaba a enamorarse de él o algo parecido ni si él sentía algo igual y eso la inquietaba. Quería hacer bien su primer papel como actriz y esos sentimientos la confundían.

—Musa, ¿me estás oyendo?—el chófer alzó la voz y Musa volvió al presente. — ¿A qué hora paso a recogerte mañana para llevarte a la discográfica?

—A-a las nueve—el chófer asintió y siguió conduciendo.

Musa miró los altos edificios de la ciudad y se asustó. Con el paso del tiempo, esos sentimientos fueron aumentando. El problema fue que Riven también estaba experimentó esos sentimientos, pero como más tarde pasó, al final esa relación si es que se podía llamar así, hizo aguas por todas partes, sin saber quién de los dos tuvo la culpa y no se volvieron a ver hasta ese día, en la sala con todo el reparto reunido.

Una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Musa: ¿Y ahora qué?

—MYR—

He reescrito las partes del rodaje. No me convenció la forma en que estaba antes y creo que así está mucho mejor.


	3. Capítulo 2

Musa y Riven

NOTA:

Cursiva: rodaje de la serie.

Letra en mayúscula y en negrita: indicación del capítulo que se rodará.

Paréntesis: breve resumen del argumento de la escena.

 **Las Winx Club no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran genio Iginio Straffi.**

Capítulo 3

—¡Musa!—todos se levantaron y la rodearon para saludarla. Pronto volvieron a sus asientos y tras un breve repaso de lo dicho antes a Musa, todos cogieron el libreto para comentar las nuevas líneas. En ese momento, cuando la intérprete del hada de la música levantó la mirada, el intérprete del especialista de espíritu rencoroso y vengativo la miró.

Iginio carraspeó la garganta y en seguida todos lo miraron.

—Bien. Comencemos—Iginio se sentó en la silla y todos abrieron los libretos. Tenían un día muy duro por delante.

Al medio día, las chicas bajaron a la cafetería del edificio y no tardaron en ponerse al día de sus nuevos proyectos.

—Musa, ¿cuándo sale el Cd?—Bloom, la autodenominada fan número 1 de Musa, no podía resistir más y le lanzó la pregunta que todos sus fans se hacían.

—Pronto—le guiñó el ojo, pero a la pelirroja no le bastó esa respuesta.

—Musa, no puedes dejarme así.

—Bloom, no puede decir nada hasta que el disco esté lo suficientemente avanzado. He firmado un contrato.

La intérprete del hada del fuego siguió con sus ruegos hasta que el grupo de chicos hizo acto de presencia. Todas las chicas giraron sus cabezas y lanzaron piropos y silbidos. Sky y Brandon se sonrojaron y buscaron sillas para unirse.

—¿Y Timmy?—Tecna buscó a su novio en la ficción pero no lo halló.

—Se ha ido. Tenía que seguir con los ensayos de _Hamlet—_ comentó Brandon.

Tecna asintió ante lo dicho y Bloom pudo apreciar en su mirada cierto matiz de tristeza. Quizá fueron imaginaciones suyas.

El resto de la tarde fue aprovechado para tomar las medidas al elenco en relación a los nuevos trajes y vestimentas. Cuando Musa salió del vestuario, Laura, la asistente la encontró y le comunicó que fuera al despacho de Iginio. Asintió y se encaminó a la última planta.

Riven salió del vestuario dedicado al elenco masculino y observó a Musa enfilarse hacia el ascensor. Sintió la tentación de llamarla y saludarla al menos, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Bajó la mano y vio como Musa lo miraba de frente, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban. Hundió sus hombros y dio un paseo por las instalaciones. Las medidas para su nuevo traje ya habían sido tomadas y las grabaciones empezarían en tres días, con lo que ya se había agenciado del guion para los primeros episodios. Pasó por los platos nuevos que contenían los decorados de la habitación de los especialistas, así como otros nuevos que llevarían a los protagonistas a nuevas aventuras.

—MYR—

Musa salió del despacho de Iginio contenta. ¡Iba a colaborar de nuevo en la banda sonora de la segunda temporada!

Cuando las puertas del ascensor, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Riven. Éste dudó sobre si entrar en el ascensor, pero al final lo hizo. Musa le sonrió y apretó con fuerza los papeles que Iginio le había dado.

—Menudo revuelo se ha montado por la nueva temporada—dijo Riven intentando romper el hielo.

—¡Sí!—concluyó Musa.

Riven miró los botones del ascensor. Cuando la había visto en el ascensor, su corazón dio un vuelco y decidió entrar. La miró de reojo y apreció lo poco que había cambiado: quizá le había crecido la melena, pero su piel seguía blanca e inmaculada y sus ojos azules brillaban como siempre. Por su parte Musa también lo observó: músculos de infarto, pelo desafiante y piel bronceada.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al parking, Musa fue la primera en salir. Se despidió con un tímido "adiós" y subió al coche. Riven no tuvo tiempo de responderle, pero sonrió. Salió del ascensor y anduvo a la moto recordando cómo fue el momento en que sus dos personajes en la ficción se conocieron.

 _Hace dos años…_

La directora dijo las palabras mágicas y empezó el rodaje del capítulo:

—¡Acción!

 **CAPÍTULO 4. ESCENA DEL ACCIDENTE DE LA NAVE**

(Las Winx se encuentran en un bosque. Oyen un ruido en el aire y se asustan)

— _Mirad. ¡Una nave de Fuente Roja!_

— _¡Vamos a ver! (Jadea)—-dijo Stella._

— _¡Deprisa! ¡Puede que necesiten ayuda!—apremió Bloom. Las Winx club llegaron hasta donde había caído la nave_

— _¿Estáis todos bien?—quiso saber Flora._

— _Sí—respondió Brandon._

— _¿Es que no se ve o qué?—el altanero de Riven respondió de mala gana. Su actitud chulesca llamó la atención de Musa. La mirada de curiosidad también fue respondida por el borde especialista._

— _Todos estamos bien, gracias—observó la nave y descubrió el gran agujero de la superficie del transporte—¡Oh, no!_

En aquel momento y por indicaciones del guion, la observó detenidamente. Sus moños delataban una cara perfilada y perfecta y la ropa que usó en la escena dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bien trabajadas en el gimnasio. El resto de las actrices también llevaban la misma indumentaria, pero ella era distinta a todas las demás para él. Cuando terminó la escena, la directora lo felicitó porque había conseguido impregnar con la mirada, el sentimiento que buscaba. Riven no supo qué decir. Simplemente, había seguido el guion, pero cuando vio el capítulo por la televisión, percibió los pequeños detalles de su actuación. No obstante, también se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo había mirado a él.

Por su parte, Musa apoyó el codo en la ventana del coche. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las preguntas del chófer sobre a qué hora debía pasar a buscarla. Simplemente, dejó divagar su mente en una escena de la primera temporada que fue rodada en las calles de Nueva York:

 **CAPÍTULO 9. ESCENA DE LA PELEA DE MUSA CON LAS BRUJAS.**

(Musa, enfadada con Stella, decide irse a la ciudad para aclarar sus sentimientos por Riven. Descubre al especialista con Darcy en un bar)

— _¡Basta! ¡Parad!—Musa corrió hasta el callejón. Movió los brazos para espantar el humo de los ataques. Finalmente se paró frente a Riven—. Riven, ayúdame, por favor._

— _¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?—Riven le enseñó una risa socarrona y cruzó los brazos._

 _Musa, decepcionada por la respuesta, huyó hasta llegar al final del callejón:_

— _¡No! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Estoy atrapada!_

 _En ese momento, descendieron Icy y Stormy._

— _¿Parece que has llegado al final del camino, hada?—dijo Icy triunfante._

Musa sacudió la cabeza. No fue su mejor escena y la directora pidió repetirla para enfocar mejor sus emociones como chica traicionada. Antes de repetir la escena, Riven entró en el camerino y le preguntó si quería practicar. Ella accedió aunque tímidamente. Desde que comenzaron las grabaciones, siempre que tenía que estar con Riven, su corazón latía muy rápido y le costaba concentrarse. No sabía si empezaba a enamorarse de él o algo parecido ni si él sentía algo igual y eso la inquietaba. Quería hacer bien su primer papel como actriz y esos sentimientos la confundían.

—Musa, ¿me estás oyendo?—el chófer alzó la voz y Musa volvió al presente. — ¿A qué hora paso a recogerte mañana para llevarte a la discográfica?

—A-a las nueve—el chófer asintió y siguió conduciendo.

Musa miró los altos edificios de la ciudad y se asustó. Con el paso del tiempo, esos sentimientos fueron aumentando. El problema fue que Riven también estaba experimentó esos sentimientos, pero como más tarde pasó, al final esa relación si es que se podía llamar así, hizo aguas por todas partes, sin saber quién de los dos tuvo la culpa y no se volvieron a ver hasta ese día, en la sala con todo el reparto reunido.

Una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Musa: ¿Y ahora qué?

He reescrito las partes del rodaje. No me convenció la forma en que estaba antes y creo que así está mucho mejor.


	4. Capítulo 3

Musa y Riven

NOTA:

Cursiva: rodaje de la serie.

Letra en mayúscula y en negrita: indicación del capítulo que se rodará.

Paréntesis: breve resumen del argumento de la escena.

 **Las Winx Club no me pertenecen. Son obra del gran genio Iginio Straffi.**

 **NOTA: al final hay una ficha de actores donde los iré presentando. Es un recurso que he visto en muchos fics con esta temática de presentar las series como series reales. Hago esto porque en el capítulo 1 hice una presentación ligera, de pasada y sin profundizar mucho.**

Capítulo 3

El rodaje de la serie comenzó a la semana siguiente. Según las indicaciones de Iginio y los guionistas, las Winx conocerían una nueva hada, la princesa de Andros que anteriormente se había enfrentado a un enemigo misterioso, Darkar. Esto hizo que las grabaciones se dividieran en tres grupos: las escenas de la caverna de Valtor, la inauguración del año nuevo en Alfea y la situación de las Trix.

Para el rodaje de la escuela, el equipo se dirigió a localizaciones exteriores, donde ya tenían el escenario preparado con la fachada de la escuela. Musa ensayó el libreto con Tecna y Flora en el coche del rodaje hasta que el asistente de la directora les indicó empezaba el rodaje. Tras colocarse en los lugares marcados, la directora se sentó en la silla y dio orden de comenzar:

—¡Acción!

 **CAPÍTULO 1. BENVENIDA DE LOS ESPECIALISTAS A ALFEA**

(Las Winx están en los jardines de Alfea, esperando a los especialistas)

— _La fiesta va a empezar—dijo Flora._

— _Mmm… Esto es ridículo—protestó Stella._

— _¿Por qué estará tardando tanto Bloom?—preguntó Flora._

— _Ya estoy harta de esperar. Después de todo se supone que la que tiene que llegar la última soy yo—volvió a protestar Stella._

— _¡Estoy aquí!—dijo Bloom, quien bajaba por las escaleras de la entrada principal de la escuela. Estaba terminando de ponerse un zapato mientras corrías—. Siento el retraso._

— _¡Por fín!—exclamó Stella—. Ya estás aquí._

— _¿Qué te ha pasado?—quiso saber Flora. El hada de las flores se quedó mirando a Bloom._

—Lo siento, se me ha olvidado la frase—dijo Flora.

Este desliz provocó que todas volvieran al principio y volvieran a empezar. Con el paso de las horas, las tomas fueron saliendo. Cuando llegaron al medio día, la directora decretó dos horas de descanso para el almuerzo. La ayudante de Musa le trajo su comida y la cantante se sentó bajó un árbol a comer con Bloom.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que interpreté al hada del fuego que me ha costado meterme—dijo Bloom.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Bloom—intentó animarle Musa.

El resto del elenco estaba disperso por el rodaje comiendo. Brandon, Timmy y Sky estaban comiendo no muy lejos de ellas. En general, el elenco se llevaba bien pero por los estudios circulaban rumores de que había ciertos actores que preferían no compartir el mismo espacio con otros.

Musa buscó a Riven con la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo con Stella un poco más alejado del set. Alargó el cuello para verlos mejor, pero no conseguía oír lo que decían. Stella parecía preocupada y Riven la estaba consolando. Esa cercanía le molestó a Musa, puesto que le recordó las peleas que tuvo con Riven en su supuesto noviazgo en el rodaje de la temporada anterior por culpa, precisamente, de Stella.

—Tierra llamando a Musa, respondan—Bloom se puso la mano en la boca para que su voz saliera más aguda. La cantante reaccionó y se sintió avergonzada.

—¿No has hablado con Riven, verdad?

Bloom era una de las dos mejores amigas de Musa en el rodaje y conocía perfectamente lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

—No. No hemos hablado en estos años y cuando firmamos los contratos e hicimos ensayos con el guion, nos hemos cruzado algunas veces, pero poco más.

—Creo que deberíais hablar y solucionar las cosas. En este mundo, los chismes corren muy rápido. Recuerdo cuando los dos teníais que disimular vuestra relación para que la prensa no la supiera. Pero si alguien se entera de que ahora no estáis en buenos términos…

Musa suspiró. Su amiga tenía razón. Cuando los dos decidieron dar el primer paso, fueron muy cautelosos y ahora que habían vuelto a reunirse, debían hablar de muchas cosas. Sin embargo, cuando había visto a Stella con Riven, ciertos recuerdos y errores pasados emergieron.

Terminaron el rodaje y volvieron a los estudios. Bloom debía rodar las escenas donde conocía a las Pixies y parte del elenco tenía que hacer reportajes fotográficos para ser filtrados a la prensa en los meses previos al estreno. Musa, por su parte, había ensayado las primeras canciones de la banda sonora y se encontraba en la cafetería cenando un sándwich:

—Hola, estrella.

La otra mejor amiga del rodaje se sentó frente a ella. Se trataba de Darcy. Quien iba a decir que la rival de Musa se convertiría en la vida real en unas d sus mejores amigas.

—¡Darcy! Qué susto, me has dado.

Su amiga sonrió y pidió el mismo sándwich que Musa. Las dos acabaron hablando de la evolución del papel que tenían hasta que llegó la noche. El chófer avisó a Musa de su llegada y le ofreció a Darcy acercarla a su casa:

En el coche, sin embargo, Darcy decidió cambiar de tema:

–¿Has hablado ya con Riven?

—Hoy Bloom me ha preguntado lo mismo después de haberlo visto hablando con Stella.

—¡Esa perra!¡Después de meterse en vuestra relación cómo se atreve!

Darcy se serenó ante lo que acababa de decir. Ella también conocía la relación de su amiga con Riven y de cómo acabó todo tan mal y Stella era una de las causas. El chófer dejó a Darcy en la puerta del edificio donde residía. Musa despidió a su amiga y levantó la ventanilla. Envidiaba a sus dos amigas pues tenían relaciones estables con dos hombres maravillosos, cosa curiosa en el mundo del espectáculo.

—MYR—

En los siguientes días, el rodaje continuó sin contratiempos. Musa decidió relajarse y actuar como una profesional: su nuevo Cd estaba a punto de salir y debía dar entrevistas, continuar con el rodaje y preparar la banda sonora de la serie.

A última hora de la tarde, debía rodar una escena con Riven y estaba decidida a darlo todo:

 **CAPÍTULO 4. LOS QUE ESTÁN EN ALFEA SE PREOCUPAN**

(Riven, Flora, Musa, Tecna y Timmy están preocupados por la misión de sus amigos, lo que hace que afloren los sentimientos de algunos)

 _Musa observaba el horizonte. No sabía nada de sus amigos y eso la preocupaba más. Riven la observó y se acercó por detrás._

— _¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Musa con apenas fuerza en la voz._

— _Nada._

 _Musa se volvió para mirar a Riven._

— _No estoy preocupada._

— _No, pero si hubiera ido yo ya estaríamos todos devuelta._

 _Esas palabras no confortaron a Musa, quien ya no pudo más y se hundió en el pecho de Riven para llorar. Él no supo cómo reaccionar por lo que no hizo nada._

— _Es asombroso cómo se parecen—dijo Flora, observándolos desde la distancia._

—Corten. Muy buena toma—dijo la directora.

Musa y Riven se despegaron y ella se dirigió a su ayudante.

—Espera, Musa—Riven la alcanzó—. No hemos oportunidad de hablar.

—Acabamos de hacerlo–respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muy graciosa, pero me refiero de verdad. Sin cámaras y decorados.

Musa entendió por dónde iba la propuesta y lo deseaba.

—Ahora debo volver al estudio para trabajar en la banda sonora. Si quieres al terminar, podemos encargar unas pizzas y cenar en el camerino.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no?

Musa sonrió y asintió.

El elenco volvió a los interiores y se dirigieron a terminar el trabajo. Para la hora de la cena, Musa se adelantó y encargó las pizzas. Para cuando llegaron, Riven apareció. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a comer:

—La serie que grabaste el año pasado me gustó mucho—afirmó Musa. Había pensado en cómo romper el hielo mientras lo esperaba. Riven le agradeció el cumplido. Mucha gente le había felicitado por esa serie que incluso le supuso una nominación a los premios _Gold Star_ de la televisión (1).

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal en la película que estrenaste el verano pasado.

—Era un papel secundario. No tenía mucha importancia.

—Pero a la gente le gustó—dijo Riven mientras le daba el último bocado a su porción.

Musa miró la caja de la pizza. Ya se habían comido la mitad.

—Riven.

El aludido la miró.

—¿Cómo has estado en estos años?

El intérprete del especialista tardó en responder:

—Al principio fue duro, Musa.

—Para mí también, Riven.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos. La última vez que se vieron se dijeron cosas horribles de una relación ya maltrecha.

—¿Podríamos ser amigos?—preguntó Musa.

—¿Solo amigos?—quiso saber Riven.

Esa respuesta le chocó a Musa. Simplemente no se la esperaba.

—Solo amigos—le respondió.

A Riven le sorprendió tanto la pregunta como la respuesta. En el momento en que la vio en la reunión de la nueva temporada, sintió un fuego interior solo comparable a cuando los dos estuvieron juntos. Y justo en ese momento quería lanzarse sobre ella y besarla como lo hacía antes. Pero Musa quería límites entre los dos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y los dos se sobresaltaron. Cuando Riven abrió la puerta, vio a Stella con la cara roja, señal de que acababa de llorar.

—Musa, lo siento, tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos.

Riven cogió su chaqueta y se fue con la intérprete del sol y la luna.

Musa ni siquiera se había levantado para ver qué le ocurriría a Stella. No había tenido tiempo ante la rapidez de Riven.

—"Solo podemos ser amigos, Riven"—pensó Musa mientras recogía sus pertenencias para irse a su casa.

—MYR—

Ficha de actores:

Musa Harada. 21 años.

Hija de diplomáticos japoneses, se crió en embajadas y hoteles por el trabajo de sus progenitores. Eso no hizo que descuidara sus estudios ni mucho menos su más amado hobby: la música. Con la guitarra que le regaló su padre a la edad de ocho años, hizo sus primeras composiciones hasta que sus padres la animaron para que se presentara a las audiciones del _talent show_ más conocido del país. Pasó las pruebas con facilidad y enamoró a todo el país con su increíble voz. Finalmente ganó la final y firmó un contrato millonario con la productora más conocida del país con la promesa de que la dejarían a ella tener el control de su música y así fue.

Cuando salieron los casting para la serie de _Winx Club,_ su agente la animó a presentarse para el papel del hada de la música. Casi parecía estar escrito para ella y convenció a los directores del casting a pesar de su inexperiencia. El papel del hada de la música supuso el espaldarazo definitivo para el estrellato de Musa en el mundo de la música y su comienzo en el mundo de la interpretación.

(1) Referencia a los Globos de Oro.

Desde el minuto cero, tenía presente que Musa y Darcy fueran amigas.

Besos de piruleta de NagatoYuki-chan.


End file.
